Shadow's Spawn: One of Three!
Sarutobi Seikaku: It was mid afternoon and Seikaku had just been given word that the first candidate he'd hand chosen from this year's academy graduates had been given word of his choice. It was exceedingly rare for a Hokage to take on students, especially a newer one who still had some clerical things to adjust to. But he'd put his foot down and said little about it, and no one had any room to argue with him. He'd been given his way just like he knew he would, and now he sat atop the gate just outside of the estate waiting for his first choice. Senju Tensui, the paperwork had said, a rather well rounded girl from the looks of it. And she was unusual for a Senju, a taijutsu user. Seikaku liked unusual students, he himself had been unusual as a taijutsu user of his own clan. Perhaps she could learn something from him, he thought. He did so enjoy teaching, especially when it didn't take much talking. He gauged the time by the position of the sun in the sky, and surmised that by now she was about five minutes late. Certainly not a way to impress your new teacher, he thought to himself. But then he realized, he didn't give a fuck just as long as she showed up. He was pondering how he would start the day. Since it was just her he couldn't do a team building exercise, and he had no way to guage her combat readiness so a surprise attack wasn't really an option either. Perhaps he would lecture her on chakra molding? No, he decided that was far too involved vocally. Ah, of course. He would have her demonstrate her basic skills by antagonizing her! Of course, provoking her to measure her up, it was perfect! He nodded to himself and grinned somewhat mischieviously underneath his cloak as he gazed lazily outward combing the horizon for his victim- err, student. Senju Tensui: *Senju Tensui, being the weird and unusal student she always has been and the hyperactive easily entertained person aswell, rushed into the plaza with fear on her face, being handpicked by the HOKAGE and failing him first thing was something she didnt plan, but was dreading how hed react to her late arrival and holding a dango stick* "oh crap oh crap this is bad hes going to hate me for sure" *she looked around and sighed with relief, happy she beat him but suddenly frustrated* "i worked myself up for nothing, hes late too, gah of all teh things" *sits on teh floor now, she becomes compleatly oblivious to his eyes peering down at her from his perch, enjoying my Dango* "oh well this is fine: Guest_JMC64: -he wanders into an unkown place to him, then sees a girll running into the center and vanishes and reappers on one of the rooftops- Sarutobi Seikaku: "Late," he announced with astonishing clarity despite the thick cloth barracading his face. He shook his head with false disappointment as he peered at her, sizing her up from the distance. He stood slowly and then vanished rather suddenly from his perch to land squarely in front of her. He dwarfed her quite easily, standing at an impressive height compared to her own. His clothes fluttered with his movements, resting after a moment to reveal their obsidian and crimson hues to her. His electric green eyes stood out against the very olive skin of his face, piercing at her from behind unkempt jet black hair. His eyes squinted some as he frowned beneath the folds of his disguise, and he made some very large movements to and fro to observe her. "Hmm," he offered after his moment's study. Reaching into his hakama he scratched boredly at his chest through the fishnets before clearly his throat and then proceeding to stare at her a little more before shrugging, and motioning for her to follow him behind the majority of the buildings where he would lead her to the pond near the opposite gate of the estate. Guest_JMC64: -he watched the girl and the newcomer which looked to be the master, and followed them with his eyes as they moved Senju Tensui: *she jumped at his sudden loud call at her, both from teh suddeness and word that meant dissapointment, she snapped upright into a defensive stance and when he appeared infront of her she squeaked loudly, shame blushing over her face and her irridescent blue eyes studying the large man she would be training with hopefully. she seemed to want to retort to him by the way her lips pursed slightly but bowed and appolagized, she then watched him closer finding his next few movements unorthadox for what she expected the hokage to be like, obvious by her raised brow, she furrowed seeming to trya nd figure him out before smiling and liking how she can see him as more human before walking calmly behind him* "so if i may ask why me of all the candidates Hokage-Sama? Sarutobi Seikaku: "Seikaku," he corrected over his shoulder, insisting that she call him by his name and not his title. Unlike most cases where he demanded to be called his name because he had not been given whatever else he was being called this time he actually had been given the title Hokage; he just preffered his name when it came to teaching gennin. They would be getting to know one another rather well, after all. Eventually, he grimmaced, they would be on speaking terms. He took the lead and allowed her to trail behind, not paying her any mind really as he wondered if she would be insulted by him not feeling he needed to be on guard around her. The other person on his estate, however, he did take notice of. In fact most of the shinobi on the estate took notice of the other person, and several of his ANBU guard had already identified and begun trailing the figure as per their training. But he led the way for his new gennin sluggishly, pacing along with relative sloth as he strolled through his home. The fan on his back wavered and the swords clattered a little as his hips moved with the motion of his legs. His boots made little sound, however, which some might find disturbing for such heavy and obnoxious footwear. He made absolutely no sound once they stepped upon the grass, and then again only just a tiny bit when they maneuvered around the walkway to approach the pond. He strolled up to a shack to their right and slid the door open to reveal a small armory and gestured for her to retrieve a bokken. It would appear he intended to suggest the day's training regimen to her through demonstration. Guest_JMC64: -hmmm he was haveing funwith this but ment no harm as he saw the anbu trailing his replica he dissapated it and disaeppered and reappered behind them, and asked is that the hokage over there and bowed??- Senju Tensui: *she followed her new sensei quietly and as he stated his name nodded without much second thought, happy she had been given a chance and a smile on her face very obvious* "yes Seikaku-Sensei" *she watched him wondering why he seemed distant and distracted, thoughts racing before connecting the dots and surveying the surroundings carefully while keeping pace with him, not truly able to sense the intruder yet but knowing someone wasnt supposed to be here and was, her analytical skills though not fine tuned seemed to be very well rounded at times. she watched sensei again for any other clues as to what the exact situation was before suddenly coming back to focus on her normal surroundings and hearing him tell her instructions, rushing into the storehouse to get a boken and coming back out with a silly smile* " so were going to do some boken practice are we?" Guest_JMC64: -without an answer from the astonished anbu he disappeared and reappeared in front of the pair, and asked questionaly "Hokage??", and went on a knee- Sarutobi Seikaku: He pointed at her and nodded slowly, before pointing his thumb at himself and then shaking his head no. He spoke no words to her, and in fact meant not to. He intended to convey everything everything through physical movement and gesturing, or as much as could be managed. He avoided speaking whenever possible, even to students. For now. His attention did not falter from his student when the figure arrived before him, the ANBU having never been duped or astonished proceeded to remove the man without issue and without a scene. Seikaku stepped back a bit from the young kunoichi now, and gestured for her to try her hand at him. His right arm outstretched and turned the hand palm-up before flexing his fingers from being outstretched to closing on his palm as he beckoned for her to show him what she was capable of. Senju Tensui: *her eyes widen at him, figuring he was conveying that i was being tested and he was not training but studying me as it would go on, she backs up suddenly and falls on her ass as the strange person pops out of seemingly nowhere and freaks her out, but instead of the single handed she had it in when she backs up has both hands on it in a diagonal down slash position with almost perfect hand placement, as he is pulled away i stare curiously* "Sensei, what was that about" *sees her sensei was unphased by the sudden intrusion and regains my composure holding the boken properly now and standing calmly sizing him up and looking for an oppening* Sarutobi Seikaku: He shrugs, having no clue what the man wanted but seeing that his ANBU handled it properly. He nodded to a figure on a roof which disappeared promptly thereafter which caused him to appear as though he were distracted and open for a moment. If Sagaara were astute she would notice what she would hope to be an opening and make her move; Seikaku in fact hoped on this and continued to act as though he we neglegent of her skills. It was his intent to seem as a Kage like he did not even regard a Gennin as a threat, which he hoped would make her feel like she was underestimated and had the upper hand. In reality, however, Seikaku had learned through his own training that even a Gennin can surprise a top notch Shinobi if they applied their skills properly. As such, he conditioned himself to expect anything, which unfortunately for the unawares Tensui meant that he would be able to keep her on her toes virtually indefinitely; at least that was the idea anyway. Senju Tensui: *she keeps her face straight and sees the "oppening", not one to try and be underestimated she quietly rushes at him low and gets infront of him at a very steep angle coming up with momentum from kicking off the ground and pointing the tip of the boken at his chin using both hands to gather momentum for the strike, her eagerness showing with a sly smile as she attempts a chin tap, already trying to plan out where to hit him next and how he would retaliate, her right knee hunched as if she was leaping but not quite what that was for* Sarutobi Seikaku: As expected, she made her move. Seikaku twitched ever so slightly to miss the boken. It brushed through the folds of his cloak and plucked it right off of his shoulders, sliding out easily from under his shoulder guard as it escaped his personage. It would unfurl however, and ruffle through the air as it hung on her boken. It would provide a distraction as he slid easily around her backside and began to pat his chest. The motion did not go without sound, his hands thudded gently on his now exposed torso as he frowned beneath the remaining mask, she took his cloak. He'd forgotten needing to adjust for that, and had no one to blame but himself. He lashed out quickly with a single hand aimed for her right shoulder, and if she did not begin correcting her trajectory before he would have finished patting his chest then it was likely the movement would connect. In that event, she would be sent into a harmless spin which would likely disorient her. Her equilibrium depended on her ability to recover from a failed assault. Senju Tensui: *she went wide eyed never expecting herself to miss so badly and feeling stupid for taking his bait and underestimating a hokage of all people, she muttered under her breath with self frustration* "Damn" *hearing him behind her she knew he was there, as her mind racred she came up with a solution, smiling smugly and in mid air slamming the boke into the ground and propelling herself off of the boken with her hands in a downward spiral extending my right foot mid roll to try and dropkick him in that position* "Take THIS SENSEI!" Sarutobi Seikaku: He blinked, honestly not expecting that. She had a weapon after all, he had expected her to continue using it like, well, a weapon. Not like a pogo stick. He watched sith curiosity as his outstretched hand met only his cloak, which he happily took hold of. The action, however, left him rather exposed to the motions she herself went through. As he leaned out to grasp his clothing he bent his right knee some and adjusted the majority of his weight to it, so much so that when her feet connected with his chest he easily shifted his weight to his left leg and absorbed the entirety of her quite commendable effort. Her feet would meet a toned and sturdy chest which offered quite a bit of resistance to her efforts, in fact she would be doing well to come out of the maneuver with anything other than falling straight to the ground, which made him curious. He wondered if she would simply collide with the dirt accompanied by a thud, or if she would have another set of maneuvers to execute. Fifteen seconds into an exercise and he was already pleased with her performance, she would have to try hard now that she had set high standards for herself. Poor Tensui, he certainly would not be going easy on her after this. Senju Tensui: *she had a pleased smile on her face feeling confident, knowing shed connect him and then realized he wasnt going to dodge but let it connect, as the kick connected she felt a sudden pain shoot up her leg and chills ran up her spine, she had known he braced but didnt expect it to be so toned and rock hard, her eyes wide with the shocking pain as she fell she barely had time left to do much but somehow managed to sign out a replacement jutsu, taking her place was the boken earlier, when she landed in its place she tucked and rolled to avoid injury but the sudden impact tho not on her back thank god managed to cause her arm to go numb compleatly, she unrolled and laid out on her back to recover for a second before rolling on my stomach and slowly standing back up* Sarutobi Seikaku: She had reflexes, that much he was sure of. But he became slightly concerned when he felt the shock radiating through his body; he knew equal force would radiate through her unprepared legs. He calculated quickly the amount of pain she would likely experience, it wouldn't effect her ability to stand but her knees would likely be sore for some time. She took her time with her recovery, no doubt because she expected mercy from the training exercise but Seikaku decided to press her a little further. Taking hold of the cloak, which now turned out to be a really really long and wide crimson scarf, he zipped quickly toward her with his right arm outstretched. The cloak fluttered in the wind along the length of his arm, providing not only a shroud for the entire limb but a bit of a disorienting optical illusion much like the feather on the end of a war spear would distract the eye from the point of the spear. He swung lazily for her shoulder region, not aiming for anything in particular but more testing to see her reaction to the fluttering distractin and his own movement. He purposely left himself weighing heavily on his left leg and exposed on the back, giving her another opening if she dared. Kagato: -A Tall ominous figure would approach quickly not quiet in any means and wanting to be noticed. As he came closer into view his long shaggy red hair the trade mark of his clan. Kagato Would pause for a moment look at his surroundings, his one eye that was visible still was that of the Rinnegan characterized by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a light purple iris and sclera, while his right was hidden under his hair. A light gust of wind would pick up blowing his long black robe with white trim baring the purple and white cloud of the Akatsuki new era, the robe that he had always kept open. The robes length stopped only a few inches from the ground to where his black armored type shoes treaded on the ground with ease their length was a little way below the knee where his black pants had been tucked into them . Kagato had noticed one of the three metallic belts that was on his netted top came loose he lifted his right hand up to where it his fingers slightly popping out of his robe as he tightened it slightly back to where it had been his finger nails showing up as painted black befor e tucking his hands back in the robe. Kagato would shake his head slightly the sound of his multiple silver earrings making a slight noise as he moved his head , although his Black masked which cover most of his face didn’t move an inch the only piercings that didn’t make a sound where the three black chakra rods that that lined the bridge of his nose. Kagato moved a bit closer the Handle of his purple War fan would bob back and forth slightly it to had the cloud symbols on the lower half of the fan as did his robe, Kagato would tilt his head backwards a bit and part his lips slightly giving a shout- Come on Hearthy hurry up! Hearthy: ~A tall figure also trailed behind him a few feet away the only thing that can be shown from him is his skull painted face with a cigarette lit hanging out of the side of his mouth, He had on a black robe with dark purple lining with a few clouds on it, He had on a pack and gloves with bandages covering his upper body he was slightly slumped forward with his hands up his sleeves. His Byakugan eyes were looking around his surroundings as they were focused now on the man, he had semi long hair that was styled barely as it hung over his face, he wore baggy ninja pants with shin high sandals and had on no top except the bandages, Around his neck was a wartag that had some rust on it he trailed behind the figure as he said out quietly~ I don't want to, Stop walking so fast and it'll be easier for me to catch up Senju Tensui: *as he presses again and i slowly stagger and try and recover i look up suddenly to see him rushing, in more of a shock that hes rushing to attack me than pain my eyes widen large and look at him unfocused, the distraction not effective since im not looking in the direction specifically, i go to weave a few hand signs as i regain some composure, ~Ram~Snake, before i can weave the final sign for a clone i get a wave of pain from my stressed leg and go stiff, taking the full hit of his attack, falling on my ass and grunting, my mind made up to keep fighting but with little experience my body not allowing me to continue* "come on get up" Kagato: --Kagato would stop, then turn sideways turning more towards the direction of Hearthy to see how far exactly he fell behind hind- Well I can’t help it if I’m faster than you, maybe you need to start running a bit more so that you can keep up and work on your speed a bit –Kagato heard in the near distance some commotion he wondered what he came upon as he stumbled into this land when him and Hearthy were out checking out the surrounding area’s - Hearthy: Psh... I'll run when I want to run.. And you already know I'm fast enough. ~He stops before coughing taking in another drag off his cigarette puffing the smoke out of his nose as he caught up to kagato brushing himself off staring at him before he chuckled~ Or are you nervous about something Sarutobi Seikaku: "Sit, stay." he said simply as he straightened himself from his extended position. He took the scarf and wrapped it back around his face with astonishing speed and skill, quite literally placing it in the exact manner it had been beforehand. He walked over and grabbed her boken, lifting it from the ground and extending it to her as an offer to stand her up. When she accepted, he would gesture for her to replace it in the storeroom, hoping that she would take just long enough to remain inside the building as the new visitors approached. While she would expectedly be replacing the training sword, he would reach into his hakama and retrieve a small scroll, unfurling it in the air and lining it along his right arm which he outstretched to run parallel to it. The scroll activated its fuinjutsu once it contacted his skin, summoning his Iron Arm perfectly into place on his person. He had done this a few times, it seemed. The ANBU of the Sarutobi Estate spotted the visitors easily, identifying them by their clothing and quickly recognizing the man with the Byakugan. No sense hiding, they revealed themselves along the rooftop, fox masks and all. It would be apparent the Hokage was nearby. Twelve ANBU lazed and observed the men, shifting positions periodically to keep track of them as Seikaku eyed them through the doorward toward the front gate. He could see them from where he was standing, and he too recognized the garb. As to who they were, however, he could not tell, but the obvious demeanor of his ANBU notified him quickly that at least one of them was a Hyuuga. Seikaku nodded in understanding before turning to voice his desire to Tensui now, "Remain in the storehouse until I come for you, we have visitors. There is a Jounin on the roof, you should be fine but just be weary." His voice flowed with the caramel smoothness of candy through the air toward her ears, and no doubt by now the two visits would hear him as well. He began to approach their position now somewhat slowly, intending to greet them himself. After all, what kind of host would he be if he did not greet visitors in his village, nonetheless in his own home? Senju Tensui: *she takes his offering to stand happily and smiles at him as i get up, but his sudden change in demeanour worried her, still she followed orders and rushed with a slight limp to the storehouse, putting the boken away and examining all the other thinks inside, his tone to her of staying put made the danger much more apparent and realistic so she did as told and decided to sit on the floor and study her wounds while whatever was going on happened* Kagato: -Kagato noticed all the people that seemed to be rushing around due to his and Hearthy’s appearance here, He noticed but cared very little not like Kagato didn’t want to be noticed, he made sure that he was spotted he thought to himself yes very un-ninja like but he cared very little at this point not that he couldn’t handle anything that they could throw at him, he found this sort of fun and interesting- Hey Hearth –Kagato would say in a loud sort of voice- I think they noticed us what do you think? -Kagato points in a bunch of different directions stopping at the rooftops where there had been some assuming ninja running a crossed. Kagato Shrugged his shoulders slightly looking directky at Heathy once more pauseing for a moment to speak again- Think it will be a Warm welcome? Hearthy: Dunno, If they have sake then yeah it will be. I wonder if they know that it is easy to spot them thoe. ~He muttered a few words as veins grew on the side of his head near his temples going down to his cheeks almost as he looked around he senses the chakras of the anbu, he chuckled looking at them before saying back to kagato~ Well.. There are almost a dozen.. I guess we are popular? Or someone is very protective of his place. Which ever one flows with you ~He walks beside kagato staring at the man infront of them as he kept his hands at his sides and raised his head up keeping the almost out cigarette in his mouth examining him from head to toe before saying quietly~ Looks like he is the leader... I'll let you do the talking. Sarutobi Seikaku: He regarded the two in stoic silence as they continued their approach and took note of his ANBU who had given up being stealthy the moment they had identified a Byakugan user in the pair. Seikaku did not blame them, in fact he found it a show of force for them to show themselves as opposed to trying to hide from someone with that kind of vision, and he was impressed that they could have spotted that feature on the man from so far away. His ANBU never ceased to please him, he would have to treat each of them to a large meal sometime over the next week or so. His silence continued as he listened to the men speak from afar, he caught most of what they were saying. They talked too much for his preferences, but he had to be diplomatic. This was easily the most hated part of his job. "You two are a long ways from Amegakure; I am disappointed I was not appraised of your location when you entered Konohagakure. Not to mention making it deep enough to enter my own estate, someone is going to be washing windows for a month..." he said rather monotonously, if the men had ever been confused as to their location before they surely understood now that they were near the foot of the mountain which Konohagakure rested at, as deep into the village as one could get without being in his official headquarters. He waited to see their reaction, and continued to barracade their path toward the garden in the back, though he certainly did not appear to be doing so on purpose. The RP ended abruptly due to circumstances that could not be helped, and time continued as normal the following day as seen below. Senju Tensui: *is heard ontop of the main house roof arguing fiercly with an anbu member to try and get details on what happened yesterday and if your ok, where you are and why i cant train with you right now, he starts making hand signs stealthily for a binding jutsu and i get louder* "What do you mean thats cassififed i was there why cant i know what hapened to sensei last night! YOUR A JERK YA KNOW!" Sarutobi Seikaku: Blinking at his rather flustered gennin, Seikaku stifled a chuckle and instead allowed his body to compromise by grinning; a motion unseen thanks to his cloak. He performed a single handed seal with relative ease and changed places with the ANBU, who was left standing in front of an unwraveled scrool. The ANBU burned the scroll upon reading it, and then departed. Seikaku looked at Tensui, as she would likely continue for a moment before she would realize that her teacher was standing before her. He sat down lazily and produced a pipe from underneath his hakama, packing it with tobacco and lighting it with a short hand seal and a fingertip of fire. He shook the finger loose and then stuck the end of the pipe meticulously through the folds of his cloth until it met his mouth, where he puffed on it lazily as he looked her over, waiting for her to calm down. Senju Tensui: *keeps going on like he expected and gets more insulting at what she assumed the anbu, degrading the skill, appearance, emotions, echnique, and random other faults that were probably not there before gasping in air and opening eyes, seeing sensei there i scream in shock and loose footing only to fall off the roof and tumble to my feet, barely making it and bowing appolagetically in an instant* "Sensei im sorry!" *is terrafied* Sarutobi Seikaku: Seikaku just stared blankly at her, puffing his pipe lazily still. He shrugged at her once she had finished and apologized, looking at the roof tiles which would now need some attention. That was not a problem however, as the roof tiles needed attention pretty regularly. He blew smoke passively out from under his cloak and then at last spoke after several long minutes of silent. "They were harmless, and are still visiting. Nothing happened." He sized her up again and then gestured at her knees and moved his pipe hand vaguely before replacing the pipe and then gesturing as if he was waiting for an answer. If she understood his movements at all, she would know that he was inquiring about her legs from yesterday. Senju Tensui: *she rubs her head with a smile on her face, but feeling stupid for fighting with an anbu* "im sorry Seikaku-Sensei that was stupid, they were just doing their jobs i suppose" *she sees his gesture and thinks for a moment befopre understanding* "oh my legs are fine luckily i know a medical ninja, thanks for the concern sensei" *was not only meant as a jab at his tough demeanour but actuual appreciation of his concern, she sighs and looks at him hard* "sensei when do i learn something useful?" Sarutobi Seikaku: Seikaku would not slowly for what might seem like forever as he enjoyed his pipe. The tobacco smelled sweet and rough at the same time, with overtones of clove and the tobacco itself, and undertones of orange and pineapple. The smoke plumed out from beneath his cloak and scented the air around him heavily causing him to look like he was seething smoke like some kind of machine. And with his build, and demeanor, that could be perceived as pretty close to the truth; though it was in fact not. He was a man, just like any other, albeit a Kage and an enigma of a man. "Eventually," he said with a tone that somehow seemed to convey no confidence whatsoever. He had just finished looking over the applicants again and was hoping to have his decision regarding the other two students made soon. He did not really intend to teach anything hardcore until the squad was complete, but he would offer wisdom and tutlege in the meantime. "Patience," he said before taking another long drag off of his pipe. Senju Tensui: *she would frowm softly and sit on the floor with an obviously and not even attempted to be hidden sense of dissatisfaction* "well patience wont teach me the wood style jutsu Sensei and i want to be able to be the best at it like Hashirama-Senpai was" *she lays on her back and looks at the clouds with a daydreamy offset, her mind wandering and compleatly out in space* Sarutobi Seikaku: "Moukuton?" he questioned with a tone of interest. He scoffed a little, knowing its exclusivity as a technique and its difficulty as a nature fusion. The plumes of smoke fluttered as he chuckled a little, "High hopes, ne?" he chortled before shrugging and standing. "Good." He pointed down at the water which could be seen from the roof and then gestured for her to join him down by its side. It was time to see how accurate at molding chakra she could be. Senju Tensui: *stares at him and nods to the menton of the name and then stands with determination to be a rebel* "You will see sensei i will be the greatest Combination release uder in HISTORY!" *smirks as if to say imma make you eat those words before jumping up next to him and staring calmly at him, her eyes show she is willing to do Sarutobi Seikaku: The next few moments would occur for him much more slowly than they would occur to her. He began to relax his body's muscles, almost to the point of no longer flexing anything, and his body showed it by bobbing a few inches. He allowed his knees to buckle slowly as he leaned toward the pond and then with almost no effort he stretched his legs and took off. These would all happen in just fractions of a few seconds to the eyes of the unexperienced Tensui and in fact the complex level of body control he exercised happened so quickly that if she had blinked she might have missed it. He took off with little more than the sound of the air whipping up behind him to fill the space his body previously indicated, making only slightly more noise as he landed with a scuffle on the grass. His knees buckled again under the force of his landing, only to disperse the energy along his still relaxed body harmlessly as he straightened and stood firm on the earth. To Tensui it might have looked like he just teleported, though she would know it was just his natural level of speed. He had attained it through many years of training, and if she was lucky enough he would teach the trick to her as well. He waited a short moment for her to arrive, knowing she would be a bit slower than he was to move, and then gestured again toward the water lazily. He approached the edge of the pond and ushered her over before looking at her with a questioning gaze, as though he were asking what she thought was to come next. Senju Tensui: *she stares wat what she could see transpire, the little of it anyways, with wide eyes and her jaw slack from sheer shock at the impressive display, knowing what happened but baffled by how well he did it, slowly regaining her mind she followed him to the pond and saw his gesture at what to do next, she thought for a second and thought, but still a little numb in mind from his insanely tuned ability* "oh umm....to walk on water fist the shinobi must concentrate a fixed amount of chakra along what bodypart will contact the water surface, then, when the proper distribution is met it must be maintained and balanced to keep along the surface right?" Sarutobi Seikaku: Placing his pipe securely between his teeth for a moment he slowly and quietly applauded her encyclopedic knowledge. He himself hopped down onto the surface of the water with little effort, landing easily on its surface and strolling around for a moment to demonstrate how the technique would appear when completed. From the water he gestured for her to join him and then held each of his hands up at chest level. He shook the left one some and said, "Actions," with an inclined tone before shaking the right one a little, at a lower height, before saying less clearly, "Words." The illustration, he hoped, would be sufficient to convey to her that she should stop talking the talk, and walk the walk... on the water. Senju Tensui: *nods in undertsanding a slightly annoyed frown upon her face at the jesture and message and closes my own eyes to feel for my chakra, deep in concentration, the small puff of dust within moments forming around my feet signifying that i have gathered the chakra and walks to he waters edge a worried look on my face as i try hard to keep the chakra balance before stepping ontop, the balance very nice but not enough to give me complete balance, even still as i wobble i mantain a general concentration and wobble and stumble to u, getting about 2 feet from u before yelping and splashing into the water, coming up with a scoff* "so close" Sarutobi Seikaku: Again he was thoroughly surprised by her, he didn't expect her to get much further than the first few steps. It was clear to him that his work was cut out for him, with any luck he would make equally strong choices for his second and third students and have just as easy a time with them. He was anxious, in all honest. It had been a while since he'd had students, and his last ones failed to properly utilize their skills during the chuunin exams and were killed. Such was life, though, and Seikaku was prepared for that. He simply declined the next round of graduates and moved on with his life, training and improving. He was right to do it, in the end. After all, he became the Hokage. And now he was initiating a new pet project which he named Shadow's Spawn, but he knew that he was being entirely too picky with his students. He had even taken a look at some of the chuunin and academy students to try to pick those who he felt would benefit most from him and thrive best under his direction. He looked at Tensui now, an expectant look on his face as he did not offer her a hand or any assistance at all. His words came in a single directed thought, and for the first time she would hear his wisdom in more than a short burst. "If you wish to stop swimming, you must climb with the water, out of the water, and onto the water. It is all an exercise in focus. And the more you try, the more tired you will become; failure is its own punishment. You may not leave the water until you can stand on it, or until you are nearly drowning." Senju Tensui: *as her senseis thoughts dwell on whatever is in his mind she has already gathered chakrain her hands and knees and pulled herself out of the water coughing and gasping, her hair and clothes soaked, her skin aswell wet but not seeming to be bothered too much by it, just slightly cold from teh waters lack of heat and shivering slightly, she gets back on her feet shakily for a second and wobbles barely as she adjusts her chakra and within a few seconds her chakra is even enough to coexist and balance with regard to the waters flow and ripple patterns, her ripples caused by the water hitting her feet are small, she smiles coyly at him and slowly walks around, as she walks at a very slow pace teh ripples are enlarged more than when its drilled in but her balance finally stays, she starts running around and the ripples are larger than should be and her balance very almost unnoticably set off but has more of a hang of it* "what did i say sensei...dont...underestimate me...heh" *her smile is coy yet not condescending but more proud, though the strain from focusing her mind and body into balance is more than shes used to and shes breathing slightly harder* Sarutobi Seikaku: Seikaku watched her studiously as she moved, adjusting herself quickly. He should have expected as much from a Senju, especially when it came to water. He turned a foot outward however and shifted his own stance to mold a rather significant amount of chakra and release it with significant overpowering into the water. The movement caused a rush of waves which made Seikaku bob and sway as he stood on the surface of the moving water. This was second nature to him at this point, like breathing really. But these new waves? Seikaku was interested to see how Tensui would react to them. Control under ever changing circumstances would be a recurrent theme with their training, he had decided. This was only one step of that change; the next involved fireballs. Senju Tensui: *Tensui Stopped, feeling a slight shift and turned around, she saw the large waves coming and panicked, figuring sensei was doing this to toy with her she yelled at him* "No Fair sensei this is way too much!" *as the waves came at her more she got a clever idea, even though it would be more taxing and knowing she might not pull it off due to having to disperse more chakra she decided it couldnt hurt to try, she kneeled on the water and closed her eyes concentrating the chakra along her entire legs, the waves rushed her with streangth and although her stomach was knotted and uncertainty spread throughout her entire being she kept constant maintanance and focus on the control of her shakra to those areas, sweat coming off her brow and breathing hard from straining herself more than she ever had before she waitied to see the results, the first wave hit her and with her own surprise she stayed in that stationary position rolling above the wave but feeling almost fully drained from rolling her chakra to meet the balances assosciated with the moving wave, she made it through almost the entire onslaught of water before her chakra gave out and she fainted, falling into the water and sinking like a stone, her breath being pulled fast from her lungs as she remained unable to react to drowning* Sarutobi Seikaku: Seikaku was a little impressed by her attempt, and she had succeeded except for exhausting her chakra reserve. She didn't have a whole lot to work with, it seemed. But she certainly had the discipline in molding it for the water exercise to be a good way to push her limits. He shifted his feet, the water following like it were glued to his chakra, and pushed back as though he were scooting the water. Instead it had the opposite effect as it forced his feet to slide across the surface of the water, allowing him to move with the surface of the water as opposed to standing stationary as the water moved beneath him. Tensui did not sink very far before he had taken hold of her arm and hoisted her out of the water, lifting her and easily slinging her over his shoulder. The motion was not gentle, and in fact he purposely thudded her diaphragm onto his shoulder to excise her lungs of any water. It would be likely that the motion would succeed, however very unlikely she would regain consciousness soon. He slid in the same fashion as before across the surface of the water before leaping easily onto the ground and carrying her over toward the outcropping of rocks not far from them. He set her down gently in the slightly enclosed area and then activated a replacement jutsu to replace himself with some of the branches from the large tree nearby. Once he was in the tree from the technique, he grabbed a few more branches and darted back to her, forming the complicated hand seals before pulling his mask and cloak down, and spitting up a burning pitch into the brush. After a few moments, the wood caught fire and began to warm the rocks surrounding her. Seikaku sat down and stuck his hand right in the fire, retrieving some of it with his chakra and playing with it idly until she would wake up, which he did not expect for some time. Category:Konohagakure Category:Training